Warum nur?
by MScofield
Summary: Was passiert, wenn Michaela erfährt dass ihr Vater nicht tot ist? und wird sully es schaffen aus Michaela zu locken, was sie schon die seit Wochen mit sich rumträgt und wie werden sie mit der bitteren Wahrheit klarkommen? Lest selber und lasst mich wissen
1. Du bist nicht tot?

**Warum nur?**  
von Daniela

1. Du bist nicht tot?

Es war ein ganz normaler Tag in Colorado Springs.  
Michaela saß in ihrer Klinik und arbeitete an ein paar Patientenakten, als es an der Tür klopfte. Sie ging zur Tür und öffnete. Doch als sie den Mann vor der Tür sah, glaubte sie ihren Augen nicht zu trauen. Sie musste sie am Türrahmen festhalten, um nicht umzukippen vor Schreck.

Dieser Mann schaute sich in kurz in der Praxis um und führte sie dann zu ihrem Schreibtisch.

„Hier, setz dich."

Michaela bekam kein Ton raus.

„Diese Wirkung wollte ich eigentlich nicht auf dich machen."

„Was hast du erwartet?"

„Ja ich habe es wohl nicht anders verdient. Aber bitte Mike. Lass es mich wenigstens erklären."

„Das gibt es nichts zu erklären. Du hast mich all die Jahre im Glauben gelassen, du seiest tot. Und dann tauchst du hier auf und tust so, als wäre alles in Ordnung. Ich habe um dich getrauert. Du warst der einzigste Mensch, der mich verstanden hatte und dann hast du deinen Tod vorgetäuscht. Da gibt es nichts zu reden. Verschwinde aus meinem leben."

Während Michaela das sagte, wurde sie immer lauter. Am Schluss schrie sie regelrecht und dann rannte sie aus der Klinik. Der Mann ging ihr hinterher und sah dann gerade noch, wie sie auf Flash davon ritt.

Etwas später kam Sully in die Stadt.  
Da kam auch schon ein Mann auf ihn zu.

Entschuldigen sie, sind sie Mr. Sully?"

„Ja der bin ich. Kann ich ihnen irgendwie helfen?"

„Ja ich hoffe das sehr. Mir wurde gesagt, dass sie sich hier sehr gut auskennen. Ich habe mich mit meiner Tochter gestritten und sie ist davon geritten. Ich kenn mich hier nicht aus. Könnten sie mir helfen sie zu finden?"

„Wie alt ist den ihre Tochter?"

„40."

„Ich glaub dann kann sie bestimmt auf sich alleine aufpassen. Sie wird bestimmt bald wieder auftauchen. Ich hab sie noch nie hier gesehen. Sie scheinen nicht von hier zu sein. Ist denn ihre Tochter von hier? Wie heißt sie denn?"

„Ich habe meine Tochter seit langen nicht mehr gesehen. Ich weiß nicht, wie gut sie sich hier auskennt. Sie lebt hier, aber ich weiß nicht wie lange. Sie werden sie sicher kennen, da sie hier die Ärztin zu sein scheint. Ihr Name ist Dr. Michaela Quinn."

Plötzlich veränderte sich Sully ´s Gesichtsausdruck. Vor ihm stand sein Schwiegervater, von dem alle dachten er sie tot. Wie kann das sein? Aber er konnte darauf jetzt nicht näher eingehen.

„Habe sie gesehen, in welche Richtung sie davon geritten ist?"

„Ja dort."

„Das bedeutet sie ist in die Wälder geritten."

Sully ging schnellen Schrittes in die Gazette.

„Brian. Ich hab etwas zu erledigen. Bitte hol Katie bei Grace ab und nimm sie mit nach Hause."

„Ok Pa. Ist etwas passiert? Ist etwas mit Ma.?"

„Nein mach dir keine Sorgen. Das erzähl ich dir ein anderes Mal."

„Gut Pa."

Da ging er auch schon wieder raus vor die Klinik, wo er sein Pferd abgestellt hatte und Josef auf ihn wartete.

„Ich werde sie suchen. Mein Sohn wird sie zu uns mit nach Hause nehmen. Er ist in diesem Gebäude, unserer Stadtzeitung."

„Nein ich werde mitkommen."

„Sie halten mich nur auf. Ich finde sie alleine schneller. Warten sie bei uns zu Hause auf uns."

„Gut. Wie sie meinen."

Dann ritt Sully auch schon davon.

Er hatte eine Ahnung wo sie sein könnte und die trog ihn nicht.  
Schließlich kannte er seine Frau und so fand er sie an der Stelle, wo sie immer hingeht wenn sie ihre Ruhe haben wollte zum Nachdenken und nur von ihm gefunden werden wollte

Es war die selbe Stelle, an die er auch ging wenn er seinen Weg verlor. Er hatte ihr einst die Stelle gezeigt und sie war die einzige, der er diese Stelle je zeigte.

Langsam kam er dieser Dichtung immer näher, aber Michaela war nirgends zu sehen.

Er schaute sich um.  
„Michaela? Michaela? Bist du hier irgendwo?"

Da hörte er es.  
„Sully? Sully ich bin hier."

Sully folgte der Stimme, die ihn zu einem Abgrund führte.

„Michaela?"

„Sully ich bin hier."

Da entdeckte er sie. Sie saß auf dem schmutzigen Boden und hatte Tränen in den Augen.  
„Ich bin am Abhang ausgerutscht. Ich glaub ich hab mir mein Bein und meinen Arm verstaucht."

„Warte. Ich komm zu dir."

Er kletterte geschickt den Abhang hinunter und war schnell bei ihr.

„Schmerzt es sehr."

„Es geht. Aber ich kann nicht aufstehen."

„Keine Sorge ich trag dich. Glaubst du, du kannst dich an mir festhalten? Trotz deines Armes."

„Ich versuch es."

Sully nahm sie auf seinen Rücken und Michaela hielt sich an ihm fest. Es schmerzte sie zwar sehr, aber sie konnte trotzdem genug Kraft aufbringen. Sully kletterte geschickt und schnell wieder den Abhang hinauf.

Oben angekommen legte er sie auf den Boden.

„So, das wäre geschafft. Wo hast du den Schmerzen?"

„Hier an meinem Knöchel meines rechten Beines und mein rechter Arm. Ich glaub, der ist sogar gebrochen." Sie deutete jeweils zu der Stelle.

„Du musst dringend zu einem Arzt."

„Hast du schon vergessen. Ich bin Ärztin und die einzigen in Colorado?"

Sully lächelte ein wenig über ihren Kommentar.  
„Nein natürlich nicht und du ist die beste Ärztin, die es gibt. Aber ich weiß, dass sich zur Zeit noch ein Arzt in Colorado befindet." Den letzen Satz sprach er sehr langsam und beobachtete dabei Michaela ´s Reaktion.  
„Deshalb hab ich ja nach dir gesucht. Dein Vater hat mir erzählt was passiert ist. Na ja eigentlich hat er mich angesprochen, weil ich mich hier in der Gegend auskenne. Auf jeden Fall hab ich mir Sorgen gemacht, als er mir deinen Namen nannte. Ich dachte mir, dass du hier bist. Du kommst immer hier her, wenn du nachdenken willst. Ich wollte dich nicht alleine lassen."

Michaela sagte nur trocken:  
„Mein Vater ist tot."


	2. Rede mit mir

2. Rede mit mir

„Michaela ich weiß, dass das ein Schock für dich war. Aber du solltest froh sein, dass dein Vater am Leben ist. Du hast ihn doch immer so sehr vermisst."

„Ach was weißt du schon. Du hast keine Ahnung, wie weh das tut."

„Nein. Aber ich weiß, wie sehr es weh tut seine Eltern zu verlieren. Ich würde einiges dafür geben, wenn ich noch ein einziges Mal mit ihnen sprechen könnte. Wenn ich ihnen sagen könnte, wie sauer ich auf sie dafür dass sie mich verlassen haben. Du hast die Gelegenheit dazu."

Darauf wusste Michaela nicht was sie sagen sollte. Sicher könnte sie eigentlich froh sein, dass ihr Vater noch am Leben war. Was war nur mit ihr los? Sie fühlte sich so allein. Schon seit einiger Zeit. Schon seit sie diesen einen Verdacht hatte. Das darf einfach nicht wahr sein. Sie würde am liebsten mit Sully darüber reden, aber das würde ihm das Herz brechen.

Und jetzt auch noch das. Das ist einfach zu viel für sie.

Als Sully merkte, dass er darauf keine Antwort bekam, sagte er:

„Ok wir kommen da jetzt zu keinem Punkt – mal wieder. Das beste wird sein, ich bring dich erst mal nach Hause."

Vorsichtig nahm Sully Michaela auf den Arm und setzte sie vorsichtig seitlich auf sein Pferd. Dann nahm er hinter ihr Platz und ritt los. Michaela legte ihren guten Arm um Sully´s Hüfte und kuschelte sich ganz eng an ihn. Das tat so gut. Sie fühlte sich so geborgen in seinen Armen ... wie schon lange nicht mehr. Er fehlte ihr so sehr.

Sully merkte, wie sich Michaela an ihn kuschelte. Wie lange hatte er sich danach gesehnt. Doch er durfte im Moment nicht daran denken. Sie reagierte im Moment nur etwas Emotional, wegen ihrem Vater. Sobald der erste Schock vorbei ist, würde es sich wieder ändern. Aber er konnte sie jetzt nicht wegstoßen. Sie brauchte ihn jetzt... und er brachte sie auch, so sehr.

Sie ritten schweigend weiter zur Homestead. Als sie dort ankamen, band Sully sein Pferd nur an den Pfosten und hob Michaela vom Pferd. Dann trug er sie rein.

Als sie ins Haus kamen sah Michaela am Tisch ihren Vater sitzen. Sie schaute sofort weg. Josef wollte zuerst zu ihr treten, besinnte sich doch eines besseren, als er ihre abneigende Haltung ihm gegenüber, bemerkte.

Sully merkte, wie abweisend Michaela war und wusste dass das im Moment kein Sinn.

So wandte er sich an Josef:

„Ich bring sie erst mal nach oben, dass sie sich hinlegen kann."

Und so war er schon, mit Michaela auf dem Arm, auf den Treppen.

Josef stutze. Warum hatte dieser Mann seine Tochter überhaupt hier her und nicht nach Hause und warum bringt er sie hier in seinem Haus ins Bett? Das ist nicht angemessen. Das kann seine Frau doch auch nicht gut heißen. Er scheint nicht die Art von Mann zu sein, dem er den Umgang mit seiner Tochter wünschte. Ein verheirateter Mann mit zwei Kindern. Er hatte bereits den jungen Mann, der sich als Brian vorstellte und die kleine Katie kennen gelernt. Irgendwie erinnerte sie ihn an jemanden. Aber dieser Gedanke war im Moment nicht wichtig. So jedenfalls hatte er seine Tochter nicht erzogen.

Er zwang sich nicht hinter ihnen die Treppen hoch zu stürmen.

Sully hatte Michaela ins Bett gelegt und eines ihrer Nachthemden aus dem Kleiderkrank geholt.

Er setzte sich zu ihr aufs Bett.

„Michaela bitte rede doch mit mir. Verschließ dich nicht noch mehr vor mir. Ich halte das nicht mehr aus. Du entfernst dich immer mehr von mir und..." Er stoppte einen Moment, doch dann fuhr er fort: „...wir schlafen nicht mehr miteinander."

Michaela wurde sauer, dass er ihr das nun zum Vorwurf machte.

„Wenn das alles ist, dann nimm mich. Wenn das alles ist was dich interessiert."

Sully schaute geschockt in das tränenerfüllte Gesicht Michaelas.

„Gott Michaela wie kannst du das nur von mir denken?"

Er fuhr durch die Haare.

„Wie konnte es nur so weit zwischen uns kommen. Wir haben einmal alles miteinander geteilt. Nun hab ich das Gefühl, dass du mir nicht mehr vertraust. Oh Gott, wie konnte es nur so weit kommen, dass du glaubst alles was mich an dir interessiert wäre meinen Spaß mit dir im Bett zu haben. Michaela es war immer etwas ganz besonderes für uns beide." Michaela hatte, während er sprach, ihren Kopf von ihm weggedreht und weinte. Mehr konnte sie sich nicht drehen, da sie ja noch immer Schmerzen an ihrem Bein und Arm hatte.

„Michaela das geht doch jetzt schon seit Wochen so und ich meine nicht nur, dass wir nicht miteinander schlafen. Du weichst mir jeden Zärtlichkeiten aus und du vertraust mir nicht mehr an was dich beschäftigt. Ich kann es fühlen, dass irgendetwas nicht stimmt, aber du weichst mir aus sobald ich es auch nur anspreche. Du hast irgendein Problem und du gehst dem Problem aus dem Weg anstatt ich ihm zu stellen. Genau wie deinem Vater. Ich sag nicht, dass alles wieder gut ist sobald du mit ihm gesprochen hast oder mir gesagt hast, was dich sonst noch bedrückt, aber du kannst nicht ewig davon laufen. Michaela sprich endlich mit mir."

Michaela hatte seinen Worten zugehört. Sie hörte, wie verletzt er war. Sie drehte ihren Kopf wieder um, doch sie wagte es nicht Sully in die Augen zu schauen.

„Ich kann nicht mehr. Dass wird alles zu viel für mich."

Sie fing bitterlich an zu weinen und verbarg ihr Gesicht in Sully Brust, der sie ganz fest an sich drückte und ihr über den Rücken streichelte, um sie zu beruhigen.

Als sie sich wieder ein wenig gefangen hatte schaute sie Sully etwas unsicher in die Augen. Sie wusste, dass sie ihren Problemen nicht weiter ausweichen konnte und um damit zu starten ihm die Wahrheit sagen musste.

Sie wollte etwas hoch rutschen, doch sie schrie vor Schmerz auf. Sully bemerkte dies und half ihr vorsichtig nach oben zu rutschen, dass sie sich aufrichten und am Kopfteil anlehnen konnte.

Sie schaute ihm in die Augen und fragte:

„Kannst du ... kannst du mir mal bitte helfen die Bluse auszuziehen?"

Sully schaute sie irritiert an.

„Michaela... ich hab dir doch eben gesagt das ich nicht..."

Michaela unterbrach ihn:

„Das meinte ich auch nicht. Bitte hilf mir einfach. Ich erklär es dir dann."

Sully lächelte sie sanft an und half ihr dann vorsichtig aus der Bluse, um ihr nicht zu sehr weh zu tun.

Dann sagt sie:

„Und nun noch aus dem Hemdchen."

Sully verstand zwar nicht was das ganz sollte, tat es aber trotzdem.

Als Michaela nun oben ohne vor ihm saß sah sie ihm in die Augen. Sie nahm seine han und führte sie zu ihrer Brust an eine bestimmte Stelle. Als Sully diese Stelle spürte, zog er erschrocken seine Hand zurück.


End file.
